Sawmills
Sawmills '''are structures in which logs are processed into planks. There are 4 types of sawmills in the game. Each of them can be bought at the Wood R Us store. The cross section of planks that is processed from wood can be changed by players at the control panel on the side of each sawmill, X ranging from 0.6 to 3.0, Y ranging from 0.4 to 2.6. Any logs that are wider than the max length on a sawmill won't fit into it. All sawmills can only accept logs with a maximum length of 10.9 units. Any logs larger than this will simply go through the sawmill and will not be affected by it. Sawmills contain a concrete plate under it. This concrete plate can be walked through, which is good for secret rooms, etc. Sawmills are often used with Conveyors to ease the operation. Sawmills are a crucial part of making large amounts of money at a time. Many players have auto-loading sawmill setups to quickly load vehicles with cut planks. A good one can be found here. Sawmills are a good way for giving wood to other players without placing the wood on your land and reloading. Players can just simply put their wood into your sawmill. To process wood very quickly, put the sawmill upright, (the BLOCKAGE sign must be on top) and provide space for the planks to stand upwards. Shabby Sawmill The '''Shabby Sawmill is the cheapest sawmill in the whole game. It can be bought for 130 money, which makes it extremely good for new players. It can only process small logs. It is made of wood, unlike other sawmills, which are made of metal, the Shabby Sawmill is made of walnut planks. The maximum log width acceptable by this sawmill is 1.4 units. These cut by X: 1.8 & Y: 1.2. Fair Sawmill The Fair Sawmill is a grey sawmill that can process slightly larger logs than the Shabby Sawmill, being able to process logs with a maximum width of 1.6 units. Priced at 1,600 money, it's considerably more expensive than the Shabby Sawmill. These cut by X: 2.6 & Y: 1.8. Sawmax 01 The Sawmax 01 is a top of the line machine that accepts larger logs for heavy duty applications. It is priced at 11,000 money. This sawmill is the second-best sawmill in terms of the size of logs that it can process. However, there are a few different sizes of logs that it cannot harvest. It can cut logs of up to 2 units wide. These cut by X: 3 & Y: 2. Sawmax 02 The '''Sawmax 02 '''is the largest sawmill in the game. As it can process logs with a width of up to 2.6 units, it can process the largest of logs such as Elm logs. This sawmill is priced at 15,500 money. These cut by X: 3 & Y: 2.6. Upon rare occasion, the player may find a log that does not fit into the Sawmax 02, but most of the time it should be able to slide right through. This has sparked a theory among most players that soon, Defaultio might be releasing a new Sawmax 03 in the near future, Although there is a model of a Sawmax 02L in the "Beyond the Limits" Models. Category:Sawmills Category:Wiring Category:Wood R Us Category:Vital Objects Category:Wood